Christmas Surprise
by Forgetful Tsundere
Summary: Who knew the day before Christmas holds so many shocking things.   Contains SwedenxFinland, SwedenxDenmark, DenmarkxNorway, and NorwayxIceland.
1. Promise

**This is the first Hetalia-based story I wrote. I know it's bad but I haven't found time to fix it. I'll edit it later when I have a more open schedule.  
**

**Main Couple: SuFin **

**Please rate and review! I won't get mad if they're bad, since I know this story is bad. I'm sorry you wasted your time if you didn't like it. Q^Q**

**(This chapter is actually the prologue, FYI)**

**Disclaimer: Forgetful Tsundere does not own Hetalia Axis Powers. If she somehow managed to, there would be a real reason for it having a viewer discretion warning. ****  
**

* * *

"Su-San, do you want anything for Christmas?" Finland asked him as he opened up the stool so he could use it to put up ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Why ya askin'?" Sweden said then drank some of his tea.

"Oh, it's just that you never really ask or anything. It's been centuries, you know. Is there something you want this year?"

"Nah. I dun need anythin'. You want somethin'?"

"Of course not! Santa Claus can't ask for presents."

The two glanced at each other then looked away as their eyes met. Finland decorated the tree while Sweden just watched.

_Every year, I have this conversation him._

"Maybe I do want somethin'," Sweden thought as he watched his "wife" finish decorating the tree. "He does so much, and I wanna be part'a that. He asks me ery' year, but I never say what I want."

He looked at Finland. He looked like he was having fun trying to get the lights back from Hanatamago.

"I can tell he wants somethin', too."

_Every year, I secretly long for something important._

"Hm, even though I deliver presents to everyone in the world," Finland thought and put a gingerbread couple ornament on one of the fir branches, "Su-San never asks for anything. I know he says he doesn't need anything, but it's just that…" He twirled the ornament he recently put up. "I want to do something special for him.

He looked at Sweden, who was petting Hanatamago, then turned back.

"I can tell he wants something, too."

_Every year, I just want him in my arms._

When Finland got close to the top of the tree to put up the star, he didn't realize he actually couldn't reach it. He tried to stand on his toes but still couldn't reach it.

"Be careful," Sweden warned when he saw Finland almost slip.

"Don't worry," Finland reassured, "I've done this a million ti-"

He lost his footing as he was easing down. He stepped a little too close to the edge and slipped back.

"Finland!" Sweden shouted and ran over to catch him, dropping his tea cup.

The smaller country opened his eyes a little, which he had closed shut when he thought he was making contact with the ground. But when he fully opened his eyes, a worried Swede was all in view.

"Are ya 'kay?" he asked. Finland looked traumatized. "Finland?"

Once Finland's brain finally started functioning correctly, he looked up at the Swede. He smiled reassuringly to tell him that he was okay. But he wasn't aware the man before him could read past his lips. Finland was shaking like crazy, probably from almost crashing into the ground. But he tried to control it.

Finland stood up and noticed the tea stain in the carpet. He headed over to the kitchen to get the broom, but Sweden grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to close to his strong body. The smaller nation couldn't help but get a little embarrassed. Sweden wasn't really the man to show such a romantic way of affection.

"S-Su-San, are you okay?" Finland asked, his face burning red.

"I should be askin' that," he replied. "You're shakin'."

He gasped a little. "I guess you could tell, huh?"

"I can al'ays tell when you're hurt."

Finland's eyes shook as he felt Sweden's warmth transferred in to him. He really cared about him, and was very grateful to have him.

Both boys pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned toward each other until their lips met. It was starting to get deep, but Sweden knew he couldn't hold back if it got any further.

"Finland," Sweden whispered as he pulled away resentfully. "I want somethin' for Christmas this year." He paused, which made Finland even more eager to know. "When you're done with work, I want ya to come straight home. Ta me."

Finland's eyes welled up from so much happiness.

"Okay," he nodded. "I promise."


	2. Present

**BEWARE: LEMON SCENE AT END! "Orz I suck at writing sex scenes**

**Disclaimer: Forgetful Tsundere does not own Hetalia Axis Powers. But she just wishes she did.**

**Rate and review please!  
**

* * *

"Su-San! Su-San" Finland eagerly called out from the living room. "Come look at the Christmas tree! It's finished!"

The taller, older and more serious country stepped into threshold, holding a cup of tea in one hand.

"Su-San," Finland greeted happily and rushed over to Sweden, "come look at the tree." He grabbed his free hand and led him over to the fir tree. Sweden just stared at the tree, not changing his facial expression at all.

"Pretty," he responded after many moments.

"That's all he can say?" Finland thought, surprised at his superior's answer to his sole three-day-long hard work.

"Eh?" Sweden noticed, interrupting Finland's inside feelings of rage that were about to burst out of him.

"What is it?" Finland asked.

"The top," he answered and pointed to the bare tip of the tree. "In't there 'posed to be a star?"

"Agh! You're right! I can't believe I forgot!"

Finland frantically looked through the many ornament boxes, but unsuccessfully found what he was looking for.

"Where did I put it?" he asked himself and practically turned the living room upside down. Then he heard a bark. He didn't look, but could tell it was his small white dog, Hanatamago.

"Hanatamago, have you seen the tree star? I really need it." She just barked again. "Not now," he replied. She barked again. Then again. And again. And again. After he started getting fed up with it, he groaned and turned around. "What is it, Hana…"

He saw the dog in Sweden's arms and in her mouth was the tree star. He stood up from the ground quickly, his eyes wide. Sweden handed him the dog. He hugged Hanatamago.

"Thank you so much!" he said to her. He took the ornament from her mouth and gently placed her on the floor.

Sweden just sipped some of his tea.

Finland went to the kitchen to get the stool to put the missing ornament on its rightful place.

"Be careful," Sweden warned like he did from the previous year when he saw Finland trying to put the star on the top of the tree.

"Su-San, I'm fine," he reassured and turned slightly. "I've grown taller, so I can reach the top know." He reached up and stretched out so he could put the star where it belonged.

Sweden stood up and walked over to the stool, just in case Finland was to fall again.

"Su-San, I'm not going to fall again," Finland muttered when he noticed the Swede monitoring him. He just stared up at him.

After many attempts, he finally got the star at the top. Finland climbed down the stool so he could admire the finished tree.

"I'm finally done," he sighed deeply out of relief. He turned his head to the calendar in the kitchen. He grinned as he turned back to the tree. "Christmas is next week." He looked at Sweden. "Do you want something this year?"

The taller man looked at him for a while then headed upstairs to his bedroom. Finland watched as he disappeared to the upper floor and then to Hanatamago.

"Maybe he wants the same thing as last year?" he guessed. The small bog just barked.

After Finland cleaned up a bit, he headed upstairs to the bedroom where Sweden was, since they shared a room. The blond was already in bed, reading a small book. Once Finland walked in, Sweden shut his book and waited for him to join him.

Finland went into the bathroom to change out of his casual clothes and into sleepwear. He came out five minutes later with a buttoned-up white t-shirt on and dark teal pants.

He got in bed with the Swede and got under the covers. Sweden removed his glasses and turned off the lights. He got under the covers as well. Both of them turned on their sides so that they were facing each other. Finland had felt awkward with Sweden staring at him with those cold eyes, but his eyes got "softer" and had gotten used to it. In fact, he liked it.

"Do you want to do anything special for Christmas, Su-San?" Finland asked, getting a little flustered at what he might say.

He just stared at him, his cold eyes starting to scare him.

"S-So I guess nothing then?" he said, starting to get that little

feeling of not completely used to Sweden's silent stares. He turned

on his side and said good night. He shut his eyes for about a minute

before hearing the sheets shifting and a arm wrapping around his should with a body following.

He turned his head as far back as he could and saw Sweden trying to sleep with his body close to his. He smiled and turned around so he could hug him. He placed his head on his chest and closed his eyes again.

It's been a year since they were like that, like lovers. Both of them had grown affectionately since they ran away from Denmark's place. Sweden didn't really listen to Denmark, so he always scolded him. He snapped one day and ran away. Finland was also tired of Denmark's control and ran away with Sweden. But, he was mostly afraid of being alone and surrounded by many strong countries. Since then, they've lived together.

"Finland," Sweden said quietly in the darkness.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I love you."

He nodded. "Me, too, Su-San. I love you, too."

Sweden pulled Finland closer to him and rested his head on his. After just hugging each other for a while, Sweden moved the covers and got on top of Finland. He held his wrists down.

"Su-San?" Finland felt like if his face got any brighter, Sweden would be able to see it in the pitch black of the room.

Sweden didn't reply, but aware of the situation, Finland knew what he wanted to do with him. He turned his head to the side and completely submitted himself to his lover.

They've done it before, maybe four or five times over the past year. But Sweden always made sure Finland wanted to have it too, just in case he forced him. Even when they're both in such an intimate state, Sweden stays cautious not to hurt Finland. He treats him like a snowflake, so gentle and fragile.

* * *

"Ngh! A-Ah! Su-San!" Finland moaned. "It hurts…"

"J'st a l'ttle longer," Sweden grunted, still thrusting into him.

After another half hour, Sweden released in collapsed on top of him, his chest damp with sweat. They kissed deeply before Sweden fell asleep from the exhaustion.

"I love you, Su-San," the smaller nation whispered. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He looked like an angel.


	3. Just Wait For Me

**I'm sorry Norway! I honestly love Norway! But I saw this picture on Zerochan and it was just screaming: "Norway rape! Norway rape!"**

**Please rate and review! I would appreciate it, and change things to make it better.  
**

**Disclaimer: Forgetful Tsundere does not Hetalia Axis Powers in anyway. If she did, America would be having sex with England in the meeting room every single episode.****  
**

* * *

Before Finland knew it, Christmas Eve was already on their doorstep. He was frantically running around the house to make sure all his things were perfectly in place for his departure later. It was about 4:30, and it looked like it was going to get dark soon.

Sweden, on the other hand, was just calmly watching Finland run past the living room numerous times as he read the Northern Europe newspaper, like how the alliance between Denmark and Norway was suddenly broken the previous day.

"Let's see now," Finland said to himself and looked over the checklist in his hands as he walked upstairs with Hanatamago, "I've got the presents in the bag, the sleigh is clean and polished, the reindeer are getting here two hours before I leave, and-"

He jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind him. Sweden buried his face into the side of his neck.

"Su-San, I'm kinda busy here."

He didn't reply. But Finland could feel his warm tongue against his skin and arms moving down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I still have work to do, Su-San!" he blushed. "B-Besides, we shouldn't do it in the hallway…"

"C'n't hold b'ck," Sweden muttered.

Finland started trembling when he heard his zipper going down. When he felt a hand go into his boxers, he grabbed Sweden's hand and turned around so he was facing him.

"Su-San, can you please n-"

Sweden pushed him against the wall and slammed his lips against his, not letting, and wanting, his love to finish his statement. Three minutes of intimate kissing. Finland finally pushed the bigger country back so he could take a breath.

"Su-San! I don't want to do it right now!" he firmly said and held onto Sweden's shoulders to try and hold him back. But he wouldn't budge; Sweden _was _the tallest of all the Nordic countries.

The Swede looked at him deeply. Finland was afraid of what he might do, but instead, his hands were released. "Sorry," he said. He kissed his forehead and left in the other direction.

"That's it?" Finland thought as he watched Sweden go down

the stairs and back into the living room. He started feeling a little bad about not letting him continue "playing" with him. He ran over to the

railings and announced, "We'll do it after I get home later, okay?"

Sweden turned around to him. He stared at him for a while before nodding. Finland grinned.

"Then c'me home e'rly," Sweden said, trying to hide his smirk.

He didn't know how to react, but he tried to smile to let him know he would try to meet his request. Sweden went into the living room while Finland buttoned his shirt back up.

He smiled as he returned to checking the things he needed for that night. He wasn't running around as much, but he was excited.

"Hey, Su-San, have you seen my hat?" Finland asked from his room as he was trying on his Santa outfit.

"Ov'r h're," Sweden called out.

He hurried down the stairs and headed to the living room, but the doorbell rang as he reached the last step.

"I'll get it!" he called and hurried to answer the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Yes? May I hel-" His eyes widened from surprise. Sweden shortly followed after him, and was equally surprised.

"H-Hey, Sweden, Finland," their former controller greeted.

"Mr. Denmark," Finland said, not believing his eyes. He straightened out and cleared his throat. "Would you like to come inside? It must be freezing out there. C'mon, come inside."

"Oh, yeah." He looked over Finn's shoulder and saw Sweden standing there; he didn't seem very happy, but then he turned around and went into the living room. He and Finland followed him.

Finland asked, "What brings you here? On Christmas Eve? Aren't you going to spend it with Iceland or Norway?"

He sighed and put his head down. "I was going to spend Christmas with Norway but… something kinda happened."

Fin looked at Sweden, who was just sitting there with his legs crossed, then back at the Dane.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

"I guess," I muttered. "But don't hate me for what I did." He paused to take a breath, his voice shaky. "You already know about me and Norway, right? About how we were going out?"

"Yes," Finland nodded.

"Well, you see, yesterday, he was telling me that he was leaving me for Iceland. I thought he was joking, but he wasn't. He told me that he didn't love me anymore and that he never wanted to see me again. But then I slapped him; I slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground. God, I hated the sound when my hand made contact with his face. I was just so angry." He took a long pause. "I wanted to teach him a lesson, so I threw him on the bed."

"No, Mr. Denmark," Finland said and shook his head in denial, "please don't tell me you…"

There was a smile on his face, but tears were streaking down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Finland, but I just couldn't resist. I ripped his shirt off and tied his hands together with it. I pulled down his pants and, and…" The memory of the fear in Norway's eyes when he was stripped naked sent shivers down Denmark's back. He let out a sad chuckle because he did something he never would've imagined. "I raped him; I really did it. I told him he would regret leaving me, but he wasn't the one to regret. He screamed for me to stop, but I didn't. I was at it for more than three hours. After, he rolled up in a ball and was shaking like crazy. He looked so scared. I couldn't even touch him. Then I just ran. I ran and ran, and ended up here."

He put a hand to his forehead and sobbed. Norway's pleads of agony rang through his head and echoed. "I hate myself for doing that to him. But I hate myself more that I was blind to what he was feeling. I didn't care that I was hurting him, I didn't care that he begged me to stop; I just wanted him to make him mine."

Neither Finland nor Sweden knew how to react. Sweden had the same facial expression as always, but his eyes looked wider than usual. Finland was on the verge of tears. He was just so surprised that Denmark did such a thing to Norway, his childhood friend.

But he couldn't hate him.

"Mr. Denmark," Finland said and stood up, "talk things out with Norway. Maybe he'll forgive you."

"What? Are you kidding me? He'll never forgive me for what I did to him! I probably traumatized him for life!"

"Then I'll talk to him." He glanced at the clock. "I have to leave soon, and I'll go to Norway's house. I'll tell him that you're sorry, and maybe he'll forgive you."

"You would really do that for me, Finland?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Thank you."

Finland started heading to the upper floor, but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Sweden's cold stare. He wondered what was wrong, and noticed soon enough.

"Don't worry, Su-San," he whispered to him, "I won't take long. I'll visit him last so I'll be closer to getting home. I promise made a promise, didn't I? I don't plan on breaking it."

The Swede let go of him, and Finland went upstairs to get ready for that night. Sweden and Denmark were left in the living room. Alone. In awkward silence.

"S-So, Sweden, what's it like living with Finland?" Denmark asked to start some sort of conversation.

"He's m' w'fe," he answered, his facial expression not changing.

"I-Is that so?" the Dane said, feeling awkward at that last word of his response. "I heard you were helping him out lately."

A little while later, Finland came down in a red Santa outfit.

"Oh, yeah," Denmark said when he noticed his attire, "I forgot that you're the one who delivers the presents."

Finn smiled as he put on his hat. He was about to leave for the door when he said, "Ah, Mr. Denmark, if you want, you can stay in the guestroom upstairs. It's the second door on the right. Please make yourself at home. I'll try to clear things up with Norway, okay? He actually might forgive you. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, thank you. Merry Christmas, Finland." He suddenly felt exhausted, so he went upstairs to the room he was assigned to. As he was walking down the hallway, he looked over the railings and saw Sweden and Finland hugging in the doorway.

"I'll miss you, Su-San," Finland said, his face buried into Sweden's chest.

"I w'sh I c'uld c'me w'th ya," Sweden muttered and ran his fingers through Finn's blond hair.

"Yeah, but it sucks that you can't."

"C'me b'ck qu'ck."

Finland looked up and kissed Sweden. They held each other so closely; it reminded Denmark of when he was with Norway.

"M'rry Ch'st'mas, Finland."

"Merry Christmas, Su-San."


	4. Please Tell Me It's A Lie

**This chapter was actually supposed to be much longer. I'm not sure what happened.**

**Yes, for once, the seme is now the uke. In some situations, I approve of the taller person being on top. DenSu with Denmark on top is okay, but not all the time.**

**Disclaimer: God, I'm getting tired of these. Forgetful Tsundere does not... blah, blah, blah. She doesn't own it, okay?**

**Rate and review, I asked kindly.  
**

* * *

Sweden watched as Finland took off to the air, ready to deliver presents to good little boys and girls. Afterwards, the Swede headed upstairs to check on Denmark. He was just leaning against the backboard of his bed. He seemed pretty upset.

"'Ey, D'ne," Sweden called.

"Hi, Sweden," he muttered slowly.

"Do y'u need an'th'ng?"

"No."

"I'm d'wn the h'll if ya need an'th'ng." He then closed the door and went to his own room. After he took a shower, he lay in bed and thought about Finland and the situation with Denmark and Norway.

"E'ryth'ng D'nm'k did to N'rway is e'ryth'ng I d'n't w'nt to do to Finland," he thought.

He turned his head to his left, which is where Finland usually sat; he really missed him. When his mind was flooded with only of him, he reached into one of his bedside table drawers and pulled out a little box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"C'me h'me soon, Finland," he sighed to himself.

He slightly jumped when he heard a knock on his door. Denmark entered the room right as Sweden put the ring in his pocket and the box under his pillow.

"Hey, Sweden, can I ask you something?" he said and closed the door. The Swede nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You and Finland, you have something going on, right? How long have you been… like that?"

"'Bout a year," he replied.

"How do you keep him happy?"

Sweden didn't know how to respond, let alone know the answer. How did he keep Finland happy? He didn't show much emotion and was very protective of him. He really didn't know.

* * *

"Phew," Finland sighed as he flew over Europe and headed towards Asia, "finally done there. I hope I'll be back home in time. I don't wanna keep Su-San waiting."

* * *

"Why do ya ask?" Sweden said.

"Uh, well, no reason in particular." Denmark looked down to the left. "It's just that… you can keep Finland so happy, no matter what. How do you do it?"

He didn't respond, and Denmark looked away. Sweden looked at the other country sadly. He'd never seen Denmark look so distressed. He was so ecstatic that it was annoying. But now he's stressing over Norway.

The Swede was suddenly caught off guard when his collar was pulled toward Denmark and his lips met with his. He was surprised at his action and spent half a minute to get his brain working again. He pulled away, leaving a trail of spit running down his chin. He looked at the Dane with a mix of disgust and that "why the hell did you do that" look. In unwanted return, Denmark held his hand and moved much closer to him.

"Please," he whispered and sat on his knees with one of Sweden's legs between his, "let me have you tonight."

Denmark leaned over and licked the side of his neck. Surprisin-gly, Sweden didn't refuse. He wasn't sure why; maybe he felt bad for him and was just going to let him have his way with him? Or maybe he missed Finland too much and needed someone to fill that void.

He worriedly looked up at the ceiling and thought of Finland as Denmark unbuttoned his shirt and slid his hand down his chest.

"Why am I doing this?" he thought.

* * *

"Finland?" Norway said when he opened the door. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be delivering presents?"

"Uh, yeah, I finished a bit early and I came here to talk to you about something. About Mr. Denmark."

He cringed at his name as his mind was filled with memories of that night. But, he invited Finland in. Norway led him to the living room and then went into the kitchen to make something to drink.

"Wow, it's warm in here," he whispered to himself and took his red Santa jacket off. He saw Iceland sitting in the living room.

"Ah, Finland, hello," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I came to talk about Mr. Denmark, if you don't mind," he explained and took a seat on the couch.

Iceland crossed his arms angrily. "That guy has a lot of nerve," he grumbled. "How dare he do that to my brother."

Norway came in and handed a cup of cocoa to Finland. He took a seat next to Iceland.

"Well, you see, Mr. Denmark's staying at mine and Su-San's place and he told us what happened. I've never seen him so upset because he's everything but that. And so-"

"You're apologizing to me for him," Norway finished.

"Um, yes."

Norway sighed and took a sip of his drink. He glanced at Iceland, he was incredibly angry, then put his cup down. He placed his hands on his knees and looked back at the Finn.

"I forgive him."

"What?" Finland and Iceland gasped, one out of surprise and the other out of disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" Iceland argued and stood up. "He hurt you in the worse way possible and you're just going to forgive him!"

"That may be true," Norway replied calmly, "but since I've had a long past with him, I can't not forgive him. Besides, he's a very close friend. I just can't hate him."

After a short argument between the two, Finland finally had enough proof of forgiveness from Norway and started heading out.

"Oh, wait, Finland," Norway called. He handed him a present. "Can you give this to Denmark for me?"

Finland smiled and took it in his hands. "Yeah."

* * *

"Su-San!" the short blond shouted when he opened the door. "I'm home!" Usually, Sweden would come downstairs to see him. But he didn't this time. "Su-San?"

He dropped off Denmark's present on the living room couch then headed upstairs. He heard sounds coming from his and Sweden's room, so he rushed to the source.

He opened the door. "Su-San, are you-" His eyes widened to a size that was impossible to reach. He covered his mouth when he saw Sweden and Denmark in bed together, apparently in the middle of doing something very intimate.

"F'nland," Sweden gasped.

The boy shook his head as tears immediately left his eyes, unable to look away. "N-No, please tell me its lie."


	5. Happy Ending

**Woot, final chapter! Now you don't have to read anymore of this if you actually did read it! It went by too fast and this chapter is not my favorite. I was trying to finish this story before Christmas, so I had like three days. That's why it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Forgetful Tsundere doesn't own Hetalia and if she did, she would've made this story an episode in the anime.**

**Rate and review and thanks for reading this!  
**

* * *

Finland quickly ran out of the room. Sweden pushed Denmark off him and put on his pants and boxers from the floor then chased after his broken-hearted lover.

"F'nland!" he shouted when he reached the top of the stairs and saw him already at the front door. He swiftly climbed down the them, and grabbed Finland as he got outside. Hanatamago was at his side, probably wanting to follow him.

"Let go of me!" Finn demanded and struggled to get Sweden to release his arm. He refused to look at him.

"L'sten to me!" the other tried to reason, having a tough time to get Finland to stay still.

"No! I never want to talk to you again, you traitor!" Then, as Finland was trying to get away, he slapped Sweden. Shocked, his grip loosened and Finland was able to run away.

Sweden was freezing cold, since he didn't put his shirt back on, but he couldn't move. Finland had disappeared into the snow, his footsteps being the only trail that led to him.

Shivering, he pulled out the ring from his pocket. He looked at it in the palm of his hand. He closed his hand and fell to his knees.

* * *

Finland had stopped running and rested by a tree. He hiccupped and coughed from crying so much.

"I can't believe, Su-San," he sobbed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "He was doing 'that' with Mr. Denmark while I was gone. He told me he wanted me to come straight home to him, and he turns on his word and has sex with Mr. Denmark!"

He picked up Hanatamago and wrapped her in his shirt. He took a step forward to start walking again, but the snow under him started sliding down, dragging him and the puppy along with it.

* * *

Sweden went back inside because Denmark wrapped him in a blanket and helped him inside.

"I'm sorry," the even guiltier Dane said. "I don't know what came over me."

Sweden shook his head. He couldn't say anything; his voice was either frozen or he was still in shock. He went upstairs to go put some clothes on. Once back down, wearing a sweater he made

himself, he told Denmark he needed to go find Finland. He didn't object, since it was his fault Finn had ran off.

Clutching the ring in his hand, he headed out and followed Finland's footsteps in the snow. He couldn't have gotten far, he thought as it started snowing. The tracks were getting covered.

Sweden quickly tried to follow the remaining footsteps, but they were disappearing quickly; he had gone only half the distance Finland went. He stood at the ground as the last of the trail vanished.

How was he going to find Finland now?

When he was sure all hope was lost, he heard the echo of barking in the distance. He knew that was Hanatamago, so he followed the sound. He stopped at a cliff that looked like it was missing a chunk of snow. He knelt down and peeked over the side. Nothing moved, except for a small piece of white.

"Hanatamago!"

She started barking when she saw Sweden, but went back to digging something in the snow. He squinted to see what it was, and saw blond. Not being hesitant at all, he jumped down the cliff and landed right next to the dog. He reached into the snow and dragged Finland out of the snow.

"F'nland!" he shouted and shook him. "F'nland!"

The poor country slowly opened his eyes, only to see a worried Swede. "Su-San…"

"F'nland, you're g'nna be okay now," he reassured and took off his sweater to put on him. He wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm. Finland, trembling, pressed his face into his chest. Hanatamago crawled into Finland's shirt.

The two Nordic countries sat in the snow, holding each other tightly so they could share body heat.

"F'nland," Sweden whispered, "I'm so sorry. I d'n't know why I did that with D'nmark."

"No, its okay," he shivered. "I forgive you. I'm s-sorry for running away and hitting you like that."

Sweden buried his face into his hair and held him tighter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He slipped it onto Finland's left ring finger. Finn's eyes turned big when he saw it.

"T-This is a… a…" He couldn't even the words out correctly.

"Marry me," Sweden said, getting to the point quickly.

Finland started crying again, but from happiness this time.

* * *

_A week or two later…_

"Hey, Su-San, guess what?" Finland asked eagerly and was practically jumping as he stood in front of Sweden.

The Swede put the newspaper down and cocked an eyebrow.

"Mr. Denmark and Norway are back together, but Norway is still together with Iceland. Still, isn't that great? They made up!"

Sweden looked at him for a minute before continuing to read the paper. On the front cover, it even said "Danish-Norwegian alliance re-formed, and Norwegian-Icelandic alliance still in progress."

"Oh, c'mon, can't you be a little excited over that?" he pouted and sat down next to him.

"I c'uld but I d'n't w'nt to be," he quipped.

Finland continued pouting as he rested his head on Sweden's shoulder. The Swede held Finn's hand, the rings on their fingers making a small clank as they made contact. The smaller country smiled at the ring.

"Hey, Su-San, I guess I really am your wife," Finland chuckled.

"You alw'ys were," he smirked and kissed his cheek. He pushed him down until he was on his back.

"We're officially married now, right?" Finland said.

"Yup," Sweden responded and kissed his neck.

Finland wrapped his arms around him as his shirt was getting unbuttoned. They were about to kiss, when Hanatamago popped up. She barked and wagged her tail; Finland laughed and Sweden smiled.

Sweden and Finland lived a happy life together. And they even adopted Sealand as their son. Every year on Christmas, Sweden was always waiting at the door for Finland to come home. The only time he wasn't was when he was playing with Sealand. Finland was very grateful to have a loving husband and child.

However, regarding the other Nordic countries, Iceland still doesn't approve of Norway and Denmark's relationship. Get over it.


End file.
